


What Does Positive Mean?

by sacheland



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Free Day Prompt, Future Fic, Humor, Knock Yuuri Up Week, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacheland/pseuds/sacheland
Summary: Three other positive results later, Yuri has gone panic.“Maybe it doesn’t mean anything,” Yuuri tries to assure him. “Look, sometimes human chorionic gonadotropin doesn’t mean testicular cancer,” Yuuri shows him the article. “Sometimes it means different types of tumors.”It’s no wonder Yuri frantically carries him bridal-style out of the apartment after Yuuri’s failed assurance.————That one time Yuri and Yuuri try pregnancy tests and Yuuri's tests turn out positive.





	What Does Positive Mean?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSprout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSprout/gifts), [LGFUADJJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGFUADJJ/gifts), [CoolDoggo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolDoggo/gifts).



> This fic is a FUCK OFF JULIE, POSITIVE PREGNANCY TESTS MEAN CANCER CELLS
> 
> Also much thanks to all sleep-deprived people in Madness writers_general, like Cam, Keagan, and all of you guys.

“I heard that using pregnancy test can check if you have testicular cancer or not,” Yuri says.

Yuuri pauses his reading. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Yuri stretches on the couch and lets his head falls to Yuuri’s lap. “We should try it.”

“But—”

“It would be interesting, don’t you think?”

Sighing, Yuuri drops the book on the coffee table. “Only if you’re the one who buys the pregnancy tests.”

Yuri makes a face. “It should be both—” he starts to say but Yuuri bends over and kisses the protest away from his mouth.

————

It’s not until a month later when Yuri finally has the courage to buy pregnancy tests.

“It’ll be easier for us to go to the doctor, you know,” Yuuri mutters even as they wait for the results.

“Shut up, I’m curious.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes and peers over Yuri’s shoulder to see his result. “It’s negative.”

“Yeah,” Yuri throws the test into the trash. “What’s yours?”

“Mine…” They look at the two lines on the test. “That means positive right?”

“Oh shit,” Yuri takes the plastic bag and takes three more pregnancy tests. “Go try more,” he shoves them into Yuuri’s hands.

Three other positive results later, Yuri has gone panic.

“Maybe it doesn’t mean anything,” Yuuri tries to assure him. “Look, sometimes human chorionic gonadotropin doesn’t mean testicular cancer,” Yuuri shows him the article. “Sometimes it means different types of tumors.”

It’s no wonder Yuri frantically carries him bridal-style out of the apartment after Yuuri’s failed assurance.

————

Yuuri grimaces at the tight grip on his hand.

“It’ll be fine,” he squeezes Yuri’s hand.

Yuri shoots him a look. “It won’t be fine until we’re sure.” He continues to fidget on his seat and Yuuri sighs.

Thankfully, it’s not long until the doctor comes with the results.

“The results are good, it appears you don’t have cancerous cells in your body.”

“Oh, thank fuck,” Yuri breathes, relieved.

Yuuri can also feel the tension in his body relaxed significantly.

“However, it seems congratulation is in order,” the doctor smiles and both of them stares at him in confusion. “Katsuki is pregnant.”

“Wait, WHAT???”

————

“You’re pregnant, huh,” Yuri leans on the back of the couch, looking at Yuuri’s stomach in wonder.

“It appears so,” Yuuri says. He doesn’t know what Yuri is thinking about it. They may have been together for years, but they never talk about having children. Let alone having a kid _with Yuuri being the one pregnant_. It’s not exactly the common way for two people with XY chromosomes to have children.

Come to think of it, Yuuri wonders about his chromosomes. Since he appears to have a uterus, does that mean he has XX chromosomes too? Or does this mean he’s a pseudo-hermaphrodite?

It gives him a headache just to think about it.

Yuri licks his lip. “We should do something,” he says and Yuuri feels a cold dread runs along his spine. He hopes Yuri is not suggesting _that_. “We should get married.”

That surprises him. “Um, what?”

“We’re going to have a kid, together. We should get married.”

Yuuri opens his mouth to say that a lot of couples have children without getting married, but Yuri’s expression shuts him up.

He has a pinched expression. Mouth tight and eyebrows furrow together. His neck and the back of his ears are red. Yuri is embarrassed.

_Why?_

“You—” Yuuri starts to say and stops. He looks at Yuri’s hand, hidden inside his pocket as if he’s holding onto something. It’s not the first time Yuuri sees Yuri’s hand doing the same thing when he fidgets, he’s been doing that for the past few weeks.

It dawns on him.

“You’ve been thinking about this for a long time,” Yuuri grins.

“WHAT?” Yuri splutters. “I don’t—no—I don’t know what you’re talking about!” His face is completely red now.

“Hmmm…” Yuuri tilts his head, smiling.

“Katsudon!” Yuri runs his fingers through his hair, short blond hair that Yuuri knows smell like sunshine somehow. “Fine, I’ve been thinking about marrying you since two months ago. Happy?” He scowls.

“Are you going to be on your knees to propose me?”

Yuri glares at him. “Tch,” he stands up from the couch and drops to his knees in front of Yuuri. His hand takes out a box from his pocket. “You gonna marry me or not?”

He can’t help it, he laughs. “Yes,” Yuuri accepts the gold striped black band, looking at Yuri’s bitten lip and wet eyes through his own tears. “You dork,” he fondly says. The tiger-stripes ring looks amazing on his finger.

Yuri sniffs. “Shut up, Katsudon.”

“We still have a problem though,” Yuuri says and Yuri looks up in confusion. “Are you going to be a Katsuki or am I going to be a Plisetsky or shall we hyphenate?”

Yuri purses his lip. “We can hyphenate—”

“We still have the same first name.”

“Oh fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up (preferably with a hammer) on [tumblr](http://sacheland.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
